


Captain are you alright?

by whyareallthecoolidalreadytaken



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyareallthecoolidalreadytaken/pseuds/whyareallthecoolidalreadytaken
Summary: Working late with the captain as always, but tonight something feels off.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Captain are you alright?

I was in captain Levi’s office helping him with paperwork as every Monday and Friday evening. Everybody knows the he isn't the most talkative man, but we still had relaxed conversations between papers with a cup of tea to make it through the night. It wasn't always the best conversations, it was professional. But tonight, something was wrong. I've been in the office for more than 3 hours now. We haven't talked at all, except from the basics. However, each time he looked at me, I saw something different in his eyes. What it is I don't know. I've never seen this expression in his eyes. It looked like...sadness. I felt like he was dodging my gaze.

"Just keep on with this shit, we have a ton to do"

So, I kept on writing. In this hell of a life we all had days like this, bad days, when we just can't take it, and sadness overflows everything. But corporal Levi never showed his emotions, no. Humanity’s strongest didn’t even seem human for most of us, so what was this expression? Did I do something wrong? Maybe I talked to much? Was he angry? I resumed on writing my paper for a solid half hour, thinking that he was maybe tired and talking to him would just delay the end of those paperwork. At some point I was thirsty, so I got out of the room to prepare us some tea. When I went back to the office a few minutes later I saw him. His face in his hands in front of all the papers.

"Captain are you okay? "

He raised his head and looked at me. He looked so tired. Not just tired of this day. Tired of everything. He didn't answer. I handed him a cup of tea. Hoping he would relax a little. How was I supposed to react to this? I wasn't that close to him. I was lost, just praying all the gods in this world not to make a bad move so I don’t get to run laps until I fall. He took the cup, sipped some tea and kept on writing his stuff. Like that another hour passed without a word. It was unbearable. I was so tired, and the silence was suffocating me I had to say something.

"Do we still have a lot to do?"

He raised his head and looked at me an eyebrow raised like I was some kind of fucking idiot asking the dumbest question ever.

“Don't you see that pile of shit? “

It was indeed a big unmissable pile of paper and reports to fill.

“Ah yeah…I was just thinking that we already worked a lot tonight and tomorrow is another day maybe we could...”

He sighed,

“You can go if you want, I'll finish it tonight."

And that was it. That was the end of the conversation. Of course, I won’t go. I can’t let him do it all by himself. So, I kept on writing. Seeing captain Levi like this worried me. Even if paperwork was a pain in the ass, I enjoyed working with him. To be honest, I started to feel emotions I didn’t want to feel. Be it admiration, a crush or something else I had no idea, but I was sure as hell it was there. Later in the night, around 3 a.m. we finished the pile of work. I was exhausted. We’ve all been training the whole morning so finishing this late was hard. I looked at him, he wore the same expression as earlier as he was standing up and stretching a bit. I stood up and asked

“Captain, are you sure everything is alright?”

He looked at me

“Why do you keep on asking me this? I don’t know, you just look exhausted and sad”

His grey eyes were dark, he walked toward the door

“I lost 2 good friends exactly 3 years ago today, there were like family to me. So, to answer your question, no I’m not alright, I haven’t been since they left and at this point, I doubt I’ll ever be alright again but today is just harder than the other. “ He paused “Good night Y/N. See you tomorrow in training."

"Good night captain. “

It’s all I managed to answer. He nodded and left the office. I stood there in the middle of the room feeling the dumbest I’ve ever felt. How could I even doubt it? Of course, unlike everybody’s belief, he’s human. A real human made of flesh and bones, with human emotions, humor and kindness in his heart. He just didn’t want to show them. Maybe as a protection not to suffer even more. Humanity’s strongest is actually the most human of us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So looks like after years of reading tons of sories here and on Tumblr I’m finally posting something. Bear with me this is my first attempt to write a oneshot in english as it is not my mother tonge. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think of it!  
> Tumblr: whyareallthecoolidalreadytaken


End file.
